


Pour It Up

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff, M/M, porn w/o plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Vegeta is surprised when he asks Goku for a lap dance and he declines. Vegeta then realizes Goku needs a little confidence boost.





	Pour It Up

Vegeta, spurred on by nothing other than his own thoughts, began to move his hips and shake his rear. Goku glanced up from the TV and began to watch out of the corner of his eye. Vegeta saw this and continued. He had his hands on the wall now and began to sweat. He moved at a slow pace but his movements were precise. Soon he got swept up in his own movements and was swaying enough to make any professional dancer jealous. 

His dance came to an abrupt end when he dropped his ass almost all the way down to the ground then came came back up, slowly and sensually. He looked up to make eye contact but Goku was already behind him grabbing his hips and pressing himself as close to Vegeta as possible. Vegeta wiggled for a bit then pulled away. Goku turned him around and pulled him into a kiss. Vegeta was more than a little aroused and threw himself into the kiss fully. Goku let out a groan when Vegeta bit his bottom lip.

“Vegeta,” He breathed out, eyes still closed. He opened his eyes, shining with delight.

“What was that?”

“Something to do,” Vegeta shrugged. “You could do that for me too, you know.” Goku blushed.

“Uh, that’s okay,” Goku smiled sheepishly. Vegeta turned his head, confused at the shy reaction.

“And why not, Kakarot?”

“Because it’s really sexy when you do it.” Vegeta blushed but still didn’t understand what the problem was.

“And?”

“And I’ll just embarrass myself.”

“What are you talking about?” Goku looked down. 

“I’m not graceful like you, Geta. I’m clumsy and I’ll just trip over my own feet. I’m not...I’m not sexy like you, okay?” Goku blushed. Vegeta grabbed him by his chin and forcefully made him look up at him.

“Kakarot, I don’t know what you’re on about. You’re the sexiest man and Saiyan alive. Even if you fall on your face, you’ll look damn good doing it!” Vegeta growled out. Vegeta kissed him hard, turning them and slammed Goku into the wall. He slid his hand around and gave Goku’s ass a good squeeze. Goku moaned at all the rough handling. Vegeta kissed him until he started getting light headed. When they pulled apart, Vegeta pressed him into the wall again with one hand. 

“Stay here,” Goku watched him leave quizzically, but obeyed. Vegeta returned with a kitchen chair and music player. “I’m going to sit down here, and I just want you to listen to the music and do what feels right.” Goku gulped but nodded. Vegeta did as he said he would, and Goku closed his eyes, feeling out the rhythm. Goku moved his hips slightly and began to feel his arms. After a minute he opened his eyes and found Vegeta’s immediately. In his black eyes was a depth of hunger Goku hadn’t noticed before.

‘Does he really want me that much?’ Spurred on by the look on Vegeta’s face, he became more confident in his movements. They became wider, more sensual. He began to not only run his hands over his arms but his entire torso.

He had a wild thought and grinned widely to himself. He reached for the bottom of his shirt. Slowly and deliberately he began to raise it up, still moving to the beat. Vegeta’s eyes widened. He threw his shirt directly at Vegeta. He began to rub his hands on his bare chest, relishing in the touch. His skin was hot. He decided to move close enough to Vegeta so that he could touch him instead. Vegeta wasted no time and began to rub his hands all over his exposed flesh. Goku turned around and began to focus his movements so that he was mostly shaking his ass in Vegeta’s face. Vegeta laughed, but before Goku could get nervous, hands were on him again. He continued his movements but began to unzip his jeans. 

‘Of all the days to not wear my gi.’ He sighed mentally to himself but was distracted when he felt Vegeta start to pull his pants down. Goku turned around and started grinding his hips into the air, arousing Vegeta further, but making his new task that much harder to complete. Goku looped his fingers through his belt loops. He slowed but did not stop his movements while he slid his pants down. Vegeta licked his lips at the tent forming in his boxers. The lewd movements were showcasing Goku’s talents in the bedroom. 

Once his pants were removed, he straddled Vegeta’s lap. He began quickly grinding his ass into Vegeta’s arousal. He moved Vegeta’s hands back to his chest. Vegeta began exploring with his fingers, and Goku wrapped his hands around the back of Vegeta’s neck. Both began panting heavily. Goku bent down and trapped Vegeta in a searing kiss. Their tongues met, playing with each other in sloppy excitement. Goku moaned and his movements became more frantic.

Vegeta, ready for more, grabbed onto his hips and lifted them both from the chair. Goku instinctively wrapped his legs around him and continued to grind against him. Never breaking the kiss, Vegeta walked them to the kitchen, maneuvering the other man so he sat on the table and unwrapped his legs around him just enough so that he could remove his boxers. They were forgotten before they hit the floor. 

Vegeta immediately wrapped his fingers around the now exposed cock and began stroking the length quickly. Goku hissed into his mouth and arched his back. Vegeta continued his movements but began kissing down his jaw and throat. He pulled away and began to undress himself. Goku whined at the loss of contact and he looked up at the fully naked and hard Vegeta. Vegeta used his hand to push Goku until he was laying down and scootched up on the table to give Vegeta easier access.

Vegeta was on him in a second. Kissing and licking his erection all over. He wasn’t in the mood for too much foreplay and very quickly began bobbing his head, trying to take in as much as he could. With his hand he began to stroke what wouldn’t fit at the base. He swirled his tongue over the tip when he came up and swirled his hand simultaneously as he stroked him. The dual movements and speed Vegeta used caused Goku to finish quickly. Vegeta had no warning other than Goku’s body stiffening one second before he felt a warm liquid splash against the back of his throat.

“Ahh!” Goku screamed and wound his hands into Vegeta’s hair. Vegeta pulled off and smiled. He walked away for a moment but Goku, in his post-orgasm daze, barely noticed. He did notice when his legs were spread apart and two slick fingers roughly entered him. He cried out and began meeting the thrusts. He closed his eyes and sighed when the two fingers became three. He opened his eyes again when he felt Vegeta dragging him back to the edge of the table and his legs were lifted over Vegeta’s shoulders. He locked eyes with Vegeta as he began to press into him. Goku’s mouth fell open and he started panting. Once his hips sat against Goku’s backside he paused allowing him to adjust. When Goku began to whine he moved again, setting a punishing pace. Vegeta grabbed his chin, keeping eye contact with him he growled, 

“You are so fucking sexy it goddamn hurts.” He timed his words with his thrusts. Goku shouted out every time he was slammed into. His face was already flushed, but blushing further from those words. Vegeta grabbed his already-hard-again dick, and stroked it as quickly and forcefully as his thrusts. Goku lost it quickly after that. Crying out Vegeta’s name as he came in his hand. Vegeta finished not shortly after, slamming home.

Vegeta pulled out, causing them both to groan and collapsed on top of Goku. Goku ran his hand through Vegeta’s hair. Goku hummed to himself. 

“Am I really that sexy Vegeta?” Without moving or looking up Vegeta turned his head slightly. 

“Yes, idiot. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So full disclosure - insecure Goku is like my kink so I finally wrote a story with him in it


End file.
